


Apple Turnovers Turn Me On

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But it's really quick, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, aside from that everything is beautiful and nothing hurts, billy feeds him an apple turnover, billy is a baker, it's just a little, just steve connecting the dots that billy's dad sucks, steve has a sweet tooth, very very light feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: This is a smuttier version of my Apple Turnovers ficlet. Billy is a baker and he keeps bringing back leftover baked goods for his roommate, Steve. Steve is worried he's getting fat because of all the pastries, but Billy doesn't care. Basically an excuse for a lot of fluff.





	Apple Turnovers Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As always I'm @callmelilyshameless on tumblr
> 
> I don't know how culinary school works. I did basic research, but the way I wrote Billy going to school and interning in Paris is probs not how that would actually work irl so slight suspension of disbelief.

It was Max’s idea that Billy and Steve room together. 

_ “Come on, you’re moving to California to finally get started on your nursing degree. Billy’s getting back from Paris in a few weeks and he’s already got a job lined up for an up and coming bakery in LA. And he’s planning on renting the apartment above it, but he needs a roommate to afford it. It’s perfect!” _

_ Steve snorted, sliding a cans of coke across the table to each of the kids.  _

_ “Yeah. Perfect. Except for the fact that we hate each other,” he reminded her.  _

_ Max rolled her eyes, pausing her lecture to Steve to throw a cheeto at Dustin in retaliation for the Skittle she took to the forehead during his battle with Lucas.  _

_ “Come on Steve, it’s been three years. Can’t you just move on? Bygones and all that. I mean, what’s the alternative? You live in a tiny ass dorm room with a stranger? For all you know, the roommate they assign you could turn out to be a serial killer,” she said ominously.  _

_ She had a point. Granted it wasn’t like Billy was a one hundred percent safe choice for a roommate either. But at least if they shared an apartment, Steve would have his own room. And with his class schedule they probably wouldn’t see much of each other anyway.  _

_ “Wait a minute, have you even talked to your brother about this?” Steve asked. “Because I’m not gonna waste time thinking about the pros and cons if you haven’t even- _

_ “I have. He said, and I quote, as long as he pays rent and doesn’t keep me up all night banging chicks, we’re fine.”  _

Fine...Fine was a relative term. 

The first couple weeks were awkward as hell. Billy was adjusting to his work schedule, he had to be downstairs making bread dough by four in the morning, and was just a friggin peach to deal with. It didn’t help that he spent almost a year in Paris learning how to make the best fucking pastries in the world at Le Cordon Bleu as part of the study abroad program his final year at CIA. The time zones had him all turned around and of course Steve was getting the brunt of his aggression. 

“Harrington, turn that shit down or I’m coming in there to do it myself!” Billy shouted, rapping on the wall that seperated their rooms from each other. 

It was barely after seven pm and Steve was working on his first essay for his Intro to Nursing class. He was determined to start the semester right. It was a miracle he’d gotten accepted in the first place and the last thing he wanted to do was fuck it up. He sighed, switching off his radio to avoid Billy’s wrath. The only real downside of the apartment was how thin the walls were. He was just settling back into his books when a quiet sniffle reached his ears. 

It wasn’t unusual. Hearing Billy cry. Steve didn’t blame him, he’d gotten back from Paris and moved right into the apartment, starting his new job the next day. He hadn’t even adjusted to the time change and, considering he only had one day off a week, Steve figured he was beyond exhausted. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed and padded quietly into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove and digging deep into the back of the cabinet where he kept his snacks hidden. 

He stared at Billy’s door, taking a deep breath before he knocked. 

“Fuck off!” Billy called, his voice cracking a little and lessening the bite of the words. 

Steve rolled his eyes, and thought about taking the tea and snacks back to his own room. Until he heard what was definitely a muffled sob and decided he’d rather take the chance and open the door than listen to his roommate cry himself to sleep.

Billy was curled up in a ball, facing away from him. He hadn’t even bothered to turn off the light. Steve could feel the exhaustion pouring out of him. Slowly, as not to startle him, Steve made his way across the room, carefully setting the plate of snacks and the mug on the bedside table. 

“Thought I told you to fuck off,” Billy grunted as he rolled over, eyes landing on the food Steve brought. He arched a brow at the plate of cookies. “Fig Newtons?” he asked, arching a brow. 

Steve felt the ridiculous urge to blush but he just shrugged. 

“Didn’t want to bring you chips ahoy or oreos. Thought they might offend your delicate sensibilities since you’re a star baker and all. But Fig Newtons seemed like a safe enough bet. And chamomile tea. To help you sleep,” Steve mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed about this whole stupid plan but then Billy was pushing himself into a seating position, scrubbing at his eyes like he only just remembered he had been crying before he reached for the mug. 

“You gonna sit down or what?” Billy grumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

Steve tentatively perched on the end of Billy’s bed, watching with secret satisfaction as the other boy dipped a Fig Newton into his tea before popping it into his mouth. He probably hadn’t eaten all day, Steve reminded himself as he watched Billy snag another cookie. There were crumbs on his chin and somewhere deep in the back of Steve’s mind, he thought what it might be like to lean forward and lick them off. Huh. Interesting. 

“M’sorry,” Billy muttered, wiping a thumb across his bottom lip to catch the crumbs that stuck there. 

Steve frowned. 

“For what?”

Billy gave him an incredulous look. 

“For being such a dick. I just...I’m so tired. All the time. I swear I’m never gonna readjust to this time zone. I’m such a fucking mess, god,” his voice wavered and he set the mug aside, hiding his face in his hands. 

Steve considered leaving him to cry it out. He could tell Billy didn’t like crying in front of people. But instead he went full mama duck mode, scooching closer and reaching out to put a gentle hand on Billy’s shoulder, making the other boy flinch in surprise. Billy blinked sleepily up at him, something Steve definitely didn’t find adorable. 

“Lay back,” Steve said gently. 

Billy did as he was told, too tired to argue. Steve moved closer, running his fingers soothingly through Billy’s curls, biting his lip when Billy hummed happily, leaning into the touch. 

“You’re gonna be fine. You’ll figure out the best sleep schedule to accommodate your shifts. It’s just gonna take a little time, but I promise you’re doing fine. And it’ll get better,” Steve said encouragingly, smiling when Billy nodded, his eyes slipping shut. Two minutes later he was fast asleep.

Steve went back to his room and tried not to think about how moving in with Billy may have been a mistake. Not because he hated him. But because he  _ liked _ him.  

It got better after that though. After what Steve had dubbed “the Fig Newton incident.” Billy was still grumpy and sleepy when he got out of work, but he didn’t take it out on Steve or his music choices anymore. Steve went to his classes, made sure to leave a fresh pot of coffee going so Billy would have it when he got back. Billy brought Steve back leftovers from the bakery. Things were good.

Except for the completely maddening crush Steve had on his unfairly hot roommate. 

Steve was sitting on his bed, reading the latest issue of Batman that Dustin had sent him for his birthday, when his bedroom door burst open to reveal a very dishevelled Billy Hargrove. He had flour on his shirt and frosting on his cheek, but didn’t seem to care as he stumbled into the room, and unceremoniously flopped face first onto Steve’s bed, shoving his face into the pillow. 

It happened a lot. Half the time Billy was so tired when he got back that he wandered into Steve’s room on accident instead of his own. After about a half dozen times, Steve gave up on trying to get him to go into his own bedroom and just let him crash in his bed. It was easier, because once Billy was asleep he was almost impossible to wake up. Sometimes he’d nap for a while, wake up in time for dinner, and then pass right back out in Steve’s bed, and honestly, Steve didn’t mind. He hated sleeping alone anyway. 

“How was your day?” Steve asked, using his free hand to run Billy’s back, soothing the muscles he knew were sore from a long day of work. That was another thing to come from “the Fig Newton incident.” The touching. 

“Full of scones,” Billy grunted, words almost unintelligible because of the way his face was smashed into the pillow. 

Steve smiled, pressing hard between Billy’s shoulder blades where he knew he was the most sore. Billy groaned, rolling over and tucking his face into Steve’s hip, curling close to the other boy. 

It used to surprise Steve how physically affectionate Billy was. Always resting a hand on the small of Steve’s back when he got coffee or throwing his legs across Steve’s lap when they were on the couch. Or, Steve’s favorite, when he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair when they were watching TV and yes, fine, Steve might have more than just a little crush on his roommate. 

“You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this,” Steve said without thinking. He was about to backtrack when Billy snorted. 

“M’not cute,” he grumbled. “There’s apple turnovers on the table by the way.”

Ordinarily Steve would have leapt off the bed and gone to snag the leftover baked goods Billy brought up, especially since apple turnovers were his favorite, but he just grimaced, settling the comic book aside and laying back against his pillows. 

Billy cracked open on eye to look at him. 

“You don’t want them?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged. He didn’t really want to talk about this. Billy would totally laugh at him if he told him that he’d noticed when he looked in the mirror that morning that his stomach was a little softer than it used to be; his thighs a little thicker. True he hadn’t had much time to go for runs because he’d been busy cramming for his finals, nursing was a rough major for sure, and it wasn’t like he gained a hundred pounds or anything, but he was still embarrassed. 

Billy scooched closer, throwing an arm across Steve’s waist and leaning up on his elbow to look at his roommate. 

“What wrong?” he asked, determined to fight through his exhaustion for his roommate’s sake. 

Steve shook his head. 

“You’ll laugh.”

Billy frowned. 

“I won’t laugh Even if I think it’s stupid, okay? I’ll keep my opinions to myself,” he said seriously. 

Steve sighed. 

“It’s just…between studying for finals and you bringing back baked goods all the time I’m…I’m getting fat okay,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for Billy to laugh even though he said he wouldn’t. When no sound came he opened his eyes. 

Billy was staring at him in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth open and yeah, Steve couldn’t have Billy looking at him like that. 

“I told you it was stupid. Um, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Steve said, pushing himself up and trying to put a little distance between himself and the younger boy. 

Billy yanked him back down, wrapping his arm more securely around Steve’s stomach and throwing a leg across Steve’s thighs for good measure. 

“Billy, let me-

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed,” Billy said. 

Steve paused, arching a brow. 

“It’s five pm you weirdo,” he reminded him.

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve been up since four in the morning which means I’m not getting out of this bed until I get some damn sleep. And neither are you.”

When Steve opened his mouth to protest, Billy shut him up with a kiss, soft and sweet and his aim was a little off so he really only caught the corner of Steve’s mouth. Billy looked as surprised as Steve when he pulled away. Like he couldn’t believe he’d just done that. 

“Was...was that okay?” Billy asked, his shoulders tense like he was waiting for Steve to shove him away and call him something cruel. 

Steve nodded, probably a little too eagerly, tucking Billy’s curls behind his ear and smiling shyly. Billy smiled back, giving Steve’s hip a squeeze. 

“And you’re not fat by the way,” Billy said quietly. “I…I like that you’re soft. Pretty sure I’d like you anyway you were.”

Steve honestly didn’t know what to say because he had never expected his crush on Billy to amount to anything, but clearly he was wrong because Billy was looking at him with so much hope in his eyes that Steve really didn’t have a choice but to lean over and kiss him again…a kiss that ended abruptly when Billy yawned directly in Steve’s face. 

“Okay, sleep first, kisses later,” Steve said, laughing as he pushed Billy’s curls back. 

Billy pouted. 

“Want kisses now,” he mumbled. 

Steve pulled the younger boy closer, kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll kiss you as much as you want when you wake up,” he promised. 

Billy hummed happily, tucking his face into Steve’s neck. 

“I’ll hold you to that, pretty boy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve let Billy nap, curled against his chest, for a solid hour before he gently slid out from under the other boy’s arm and made his way to the kitchen. The bag of apple turnovers was sitting on the table, calling to him and he knew he was powerless to stop himself from taking one out and taking a large bite. Delicious. As always. 

_ “How did you even end up in Paris?” Steve asked one night when he and Billy were sitting on the couch, some show that neither of them were really paying attention to. “I mean, I’m not trying to be a dick, but that had to be stupid expensive right?” _

_ Billy huffed a laugh, shaking his head.  _

_ “Lucky for me I was valedictorian then wasn’t it, pretty boy?” he teased.  _

_ Steve gaped at him.  _

_ “You were the what? No way. I would have remembered that.” _

_ “Nah man, I didn’t give a speech. Skipped out on graduation. Got a full ride to the Culinary Institute of America. Wasn’t gonna stay in Hawkins longer than I had to, so I packed up my shit and I left,” Billy explained, a far off look in his eyes before he shook his head, turning to grin at Steve. “Doubt they would have wanted me to give that speech anyway. I used some, uh, colorful language when I was writing it.” _

The conversation moved to a lighter subject after that and Steve didn’t ask why he was hot to trot to leave Hawkins. He knew. Sort of. Max mentioned it once. That Billy’s dad was a hard ass. And it didn’t take a genius to connect the dots between Billy’s home life and the bruises he showed up with at school. No wonder he wanted to leave. No wonder he ran all the way to Paris. 

Steve finished the last bite of the turnover. Mm. Obviously Paris was the right choice. He made the best pastries in the world. Steve eyed the bag, contemplating eating another one before he shook his head, snagging a glass to get some water instead. 

“Have another one if you want.”

Steve jumped, turning to see Billy leaning against the fridge, arms crossed as he smiled sleepily at him. 

“Oh, no I shou-

“You should,” Billy said, cutting him off, stalking toward Steve. He curled his fingers into the front of Steve’s shirt, dragging him forward. For a second Steve thought he was going to kiss him, but then Billy was shoving him down into a chair, straddling his lap. 

“Billy, what-

“You promised me kisses. Lots and lots of kisses,” Billy murmured, brushing his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip before pressing their mouths together. 

Steve felt like his nerves were on fire because fuck Billy could kiss. His hands landed on Billy’s hips, squeezing hard and dragging him closer as the other boy whined into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Billy broke away, pressing kisses across Steve’s cheeks, breath catching in his throat when Steve slid his hands up the back of his shirt. Steve stared up at Billy, watched way his head tipped back and his eyelashes fluttered shut. 

“God, Billy, you look...” Steve trailed off, groaning when Billy rocked his hips forward, his ass grinding against Steve’s dick. 

“You too, pretty boy. Always so hot. Wanted you for so long,” Billy said, voice low and sweet. He kissed Steve once, twice, three times before he leaned back, grabbing the back of apple turnovers and plucking one out of it, looking at Steve with mischief in his eyes. He broke off a piece, holding it up to Steve’s lips. “Open up, Stevie.”

“I-I’m not sure I should,” Steve said, swallowing hard, thinking of the way he struggled a little to get his jeans buttoned this morning, and the way they clung to his thighs tighter than they used to. 

Billy sighed, setting the turnover on the table so he had a free hand. 

“Can I show you something?” he asked, waiting for Steve to nod before he took Steve’s hand in his and pressed it to the front of his jeans. 

Steve’s eyes widened. Billy was hard. So hard he was straining against the zipper of his pants, biting his bottom lip as he rocked forward against Steve’s hand. 

“That’s all you. So if you’re worried I won’t like what’s underneath, you don’t have to be. Okay?” he asked, letting go of Steve’s hand to push Steve’s bangs back from his forehead. 

“O-okay,” Steve stuttered, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Billy grinned at him when he pulled away. 

“And besides. There’s nothing sexier to a baker, than knowing how much someone likes what they make. Trust me,” Billy promised, holding the piece of the turnover up to Steve’s mouth again, arching a brow expectantly. 

Keeping his eyes locked with Billy’s, Steve opened his mouth, letting Billy slide the pastry past his lips and catching Billy’s wrist before he could pull away. He moaned softly as the taste of sweet apples and spicy cinnamon filled his mouth, taking care to lick Billy’s fingers clean before he released his fingers. Billy’s eyes were blown wide with lust, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he broke off another piece, eagerly holding it up for Steve to take. 

He fed him the whole of the turnover that way and Steve loved every damn bite. He wasn’t sure what he liked more. The pastry or the soft sounds Billy let out each time Steve licked his fingers clean. Probably the latter. 

“Was it good?” Billy asked, leaning back to yank his shirt off over his head before reaching for Steve’s. “T-tell me it was good. I made those turnovers just for you. There weren’t any leftover and I know they’re your favorite so I made an extra batch,” Billy admitted, giving the hem of Steve’s shirt a tug as he asked the silent question. 

Steve nodded, dragging his own shirt off over his head pulling Billy closer so that their bare chests were touching, desperate for skin on skin. 

“It was good. Just like always. Fuck, that fancy Paris internship paid off,” Steve teased, more than a little breathless. 

Billy laughed, a beautiful fucking sound that Steve never wanted to stop hearing, as he pressed his forehead to Steve’s and reached down to undo his jeans. Steve lifted his hips as best he could with Billy sitting on top of him, helping the other boy to get both his jeans and his briefs down far enough to Billy to get his hand around his cock. 

“Mmm, knew you were a big boy,” Billy purred, jerking Steve nice and slow, making Steve’s thighs shake with how bad he wanted it. 

It took him a second to push through the haze of lust in his brain, but he remembered how hard Billy had been when he’d touched him. How hard he still must be. Steve scrambled eagerly at the front of Billy’s jeans, ripping them open and shoving his pants down, grinning when Billy’s mouth dropped open in a gasp as Steve’s fingers curled around him.

Billy was  _ loud _ . Letting out grunts and moans with every stroke of Steve’s hand. He pushed his hips into Steve’s grip, chasing his own pleasure as he threw his head back, exposing his throat and really how could Steve resist such a blatant invitation? Steve licked a long stripe up Billy’s neck, biting down hard on the skin just below his ear and then sucking hard to sooth the pain. Billy gasped, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair, his hips stuttering as he came hard over Steve’s fist. 

Steve pulled back from his neck just in time to watch his face as he came, his cheeks flushed bright red and his bottom lip trembling.

“You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve murmured, smoothing Billy’s curls back and rubbing his back as he came back down. 

Billy smiled, slow and syrupy and then he was kissing Steve, all tongue and teeth as he quickened the pace of his hand around Steve’s cock. He was so close, nose knocking against Steve’s awkwardly as he kissed him fervently, making Steve dizzy even as he gave back as good as he got. Billy broke away, kissing and nipping at Steve’s neck and fuck, Steve was so close to the edge he was practically in tears with how badly he needed to come. 

“Next time I want you to fuck me,” Billy whispered, his lips pressed to Steve’s ear, his words sending Steve over the edge, coming so hard his vision went white. 

When he came back to himself Billy was holding his face in his hands, thumbs brushing away the few stray tears that managed to escape. Steve felt like he should be embarrassed, but with the way Billy was looking at him, he couldn’t feel anything other than completely satisfied. 

“I need a shower,” Billy mumbled, looking down at the mess on his thighs. 

Steve chuckled, glancing down at himself and yeah, he definitely needed one too. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, blushing a little, which was ridiculous considering he was sitting there with a half naked Billy Hargrove in his lap and now was definitely not the time to be shy. 

Billy curled his fingers under Steve’s chin, giving him a quick peck on the lips, tongue between his teeth when he pulled away. 

“I was counting on it, sweetheart.”


End file.
